Seihoku
Seihoku is the Northwest and largest region of PMK. Everlast City Everslast City used to be the site in which PMK's old capital stood for more than 1000 years, before being moved to it's current location in Newfound City. Everlast City is characteristic for it's stone walls, that not only run outside the metropolis itself, but divide the inside in several districs, economic, entretainment, housing and so on. PMK's Ghost Gym resides in the center of the city, inside the remains of an old palace. Nine Villages Valley Nine VIllages Valley is the area created in between the Seinan Plateau and the Deepsand Desert . The valley is most known for it's multilevel waterfalls and colourfull lakes and snow-capped peaks. The valley takes it's name from the nine villages that used to rule over the area, now a days two of them have been lost in time, and only seven of them remain. Some of this villages are tourist hotspots, though their inhabitants prefere to be left alone, and enjoy the simple life in the mountains. Ancient Ruins At one of the mouths of the Great Depression rest the remains of an old civilization, destroyed a long time before before the first inhabitants of PMK arrived to the continent. This ruins are similar to those in Sinjoh (Johto, PN) and Mr. Coronet (Sinnoh, PN). Other remnants such as stone-steps and small artifacts are scattered all around the Great Depression, but the Ancient Ruins site is by far the place with the largest recollection of these items. It is unknown wether the geographicall fault (which dates earlier than most ruins) has anything to do with the dissapearence of this ancient civilization, or if it is a mere coincidence for it to ocurre long after the place was abandoned. Beautypast City Beautypast could be considered West PMK's capital. Great Depression The Great Depression is a geological fault in which a piece of land sunk below it's surrounding area. This kind of geological depression is known as a Garben, or Rift Valley, for the land dropped down as the surrounding land shifted apart, creating a large dent in the earth. This event occurred most likely a long time before the first inhabitants of PMK arrived to the continent, for there are no historical data of such a large scale change in the scenary. Some people speculate the fault was intentional, and not a mere geological event, for there are several remnants of an ancient civilazation deep below in the depression. City Ruins Ruins of an old time in the Seihoku Basin. There is a large circular altar in the center of the ruins, used to worship an unnamed sky entity. Borderpeak City Borderpeak City is placed on a mountainous region alongside the great Seihoku Basin. Legend says that in older days, the capital could be seen from the highest point in the city, and that with Deepwell City's help, three men could watch all over the empire. Borderpeak City is only accessible through a small cavern at the feet of the mountain range, in it's inside, people have carved small statues of loved ones lost to tragic incidents. The city is also home to the Ground Gym. Seihoku Basin A dry, desert-like land. Category:Location Category:Region